Laundry MixUp
by mooresomore
Summary: Logan's running late, so he grabs clothes out of the closet. Little did he know it was Kendall's shirt. How's he goes to explain this one. Fluffy. Rated K  for one curse word. Kendall/Logan


Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.

The blaring of his cell phone alarm scared Logan. _Ah,__crap,__I__'__m__gonna__be__late.__Why__did__Kendall__let__me__sleep__in?__I__'__m__going__to__kill__him__later._He hurriedly threw on some clothes, grabbing the first long-sleeved shirt he saw (which happened to be one of the hockey jerseys they wore on the show)(LA was unseasonably cold this morning). He snagged a cup of coffee and a breakfast bar and was out the door, heading to the recording studio. He made it with minutes to spare.

He noticed James and Carlos giving him funny looks, but he figured it was just cause his hair was sticking up or something. Kendall didn't care; that's what Logan liked (ok, loved) about him- Kendall was so chill about everything.

They worked on the first song Gustavo threw at them, "If I Ruled the World". After 15 minutes, they were still struggling with the song, trying to figure out verses and harmonies, so they got a 10-minute break.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth. I'm pretty sure I have coffee breath." Logan said. "Plus, my hair is a mess. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Whatever you say _Kendall._" James said. When Logan began to ask why James had said that, Carlos said, "Time's wasting."

"Right." Logan brushed his teeth, and as he was fixing his hair, it dawned on him why James had said what he did.

He was wearing Kendall's Minnesota Golden Gophers jersey. He hadn't noticed, since the jerseys were baggy to begin with. _Ah__shit,__how__am__I__gonna__explain__this__one?_He and Kendall were trying to keep their 'thing' on the down low; this was going to put it out there…unless. Logan got a brilliant idea, and headed back to the rest of the guys.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm wearing Kendall's jersey."

"Yeah." James and Carlos said.

"Well, it's because…" Logan said, sending Kendall a look of _please__agree__with__me__here._"Kendall can't do his laundry by himself, so I help him."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Mama hasn't forgiven me since I mixed her red shirt in with the whites and turned everything pink." Kendall laughed. "She only lets me do laundry cause Logan washes it." _Thank__you._Kendall shot back.

James and Carlos laughed. "How could you not know that red and white don't go together?" And just like that, the incident was forgotten. They were still laughing when Gustavo said, "Dogs! Back to work."

It seemed the 'incident' had worked out the issues; they sang the song perfectly.

"Ok, dogs. Song's done. Be here at 8:30 AM _sharp_tomorrow for Mr. X to teach you the moves.

"Yes sir." They left, each one saying their goodbyes (it wasn't too often that they got a day off to relax; they planned on taking full advantage of it by spending time to themselves). Logan had just plopped down on the couch in 2J when Kendall asked, "Can I join you?"

"Sure." Before hitting the play button to start the marathon of "House", Kendall said, "That was really sexy today"

"Huh?"

"You wearing my jersey. I know it was an accident, but it was really hot."

"Glad to know." Logan snuck a kiss. "I'll try to not do it in public again."

"But around 2J?" Kendall asked.

"All you gotta do is ask." Logan smiled. "Now hit play. I'd like to get through a whole episode before James and Carlos come barging in this time."

"Ok." The credits were rolling when James and Carlos opened the door. "Let's go to Sally's and get ice cream." James said.

"Sounds good." As Logan shut the door to 2J, he thought about how this 'secret' thing with Kendall was the best thing that had happened to him.

Yeah, life was awesome.


End file.
